Tell me your name
by VampireInYourBed
Summary: On her eighteenth birthday Alice is sucked into a world called wonderland from meeting a strange boy name Cheshire. She is plunged into a world of confusion and love. summery sucks First fanfic every please be nice and review, and I Don't except rude comments. My own version of alice in wonderland.
1. Chapter 1

Tell me your name

Chapter

She just stared, and stared at her alarm clock. _Almost 12. _She thought to herself. When the time becomes twelve o'clock, she'll be eighteen. Did she dread becoming eighteen? No not at all. She just despises her birthday. Something always bad happens. She remembered on her sixth birthday her mother and father died in a car crash. They were going to see a movie, as they made a legal turn, a drunk hit them straight on. When the accident happened she hit her head hard enough, that she was in a coma for a week. When she awoke, there was strange people crowding her. Her older sister Lorina was holding her hand, and was horrified to tell her about her parents _**"Where's mummy?" **_She asked her sister. Her sister started to sob. She was even more confused why was her sister crying? When Lorina told her what happened, reality hit her like a brick.

After she was out of the hospital she lived with her older sister. People would give her sympathy all the time. She grew very tired and annoyed with it very fast. _"Poor Alice" _or _"She's been through so much, lets cherish her." _or the best one of all when she was little _"Treat her nicely. She lost her parents in a most horrifying way._

Alice grew tired of it. The only ones who knew that she doesn't want sympathy is he cat Dian and her older sister. She sighed and looked again at the time. 12:00 it read exactly. A faint knock was on the door. Alice sat up, which caused Dian to stir slightly. "Come in" Alice said in a tired voice. Lorina entered with a tired smile. "Happy Birthday sister." Lorina said and walked over to Alice and gave her a hug, Alice smiled and accepted the hug. Lorina knew Alice would be up this late. She's done ever since her seventh birthday. "Your officially eighteen! How do you feel?" Lorina said. Alice merely shrugged her shoulders. "I feel like this birthday will be strange." Lorina looked at her sister. "Why do you say that?" "I'm not sure" Alice replied. Lorina smiled and kissed Alice platinum blonde head. "Well I'm going to bed, you get some sleep too." Lorina said and headed for the door. "Goodnight Lorina." "Goodnight Alice" Alice laid back down when her sister closed the door. Dian mewed and moved closer to her owner."Goodnight Dian" Alice said then shut her eyes.

_ Everything was foggy. She couldn't see in front of her. The ground felt welt. "Alice, come back…" She spun around to see if anyone was there. No one. "Come back.." Alice looked frantically for the owner of the voice. "Who's there?"_ _Alice asked. "The future is holding your path.." It sounded closer. Alice soon was sucked through the wet ground which soon turned into water. "We will see very soon" _

Alice jumped from her sleep. She looked to she was in her room. "She sighed and looked a Dian who looked at her curiously. She smiled a petted her head. She was greeted by a happy mew. Alice stood up and stretched her arms a bit. _Time to start my day. _Alice thought and exited her room. What Alice didn't realize though she was being watched from the shadows.

* * *

So this is my first time writing fanfiction and this is kinda my own version of alice in wonderland if i get reviews ill post another chapter ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

**HI i love the reviews I got :) its not much but I'm happy and so sorry There was a lot of stuff going on so hopefully you like this chapter And please R&R!**

* * *

Alice stood in front of her mirror wrapped in a white towel. What she saw was tall, but not too tall girl, with long blonde hair almost white as snow, lightest blue eyes that anyone would die to have, a petit nose, high cheek bones, long black eye lashes, and a soft shade of pink lips.

Alice was never vain of herself, but she never considered herself pretty. Many people told her she was pretty or cute, but they probably just told to say that. She was outcaste. She had friends, but none she could consider to be "best friends" with.

Enough of that though. Today was her birthday. A day she dreadfully _despised_.

Her sister always perks her up, but when Alice is alone she can't but think back to all those years. She could feel tears threaten to pour down her cheeks.

"_Don't cry Alice" _It was a whisper but loud enough she could her.

Alice gripped her towel around her tighter afraid someone could have broken into her room. She slowly walked towards her desk.

"Who's there?" Alice said with slight fear attached to her voice.

She waited for an answer but didn't receive any. Alice finally reached her computer desk and went through the draw, which held her small blade. "Show yourself!" Alice said pointing the blade towards her closet and bed.

A faint knock on her door made Alice almost jump out of her skin.

"Who's there!?" Alice said with more fear in her voice.

Lorina opened her little sister door and looked at Alice with wide eyes. "Alice, are you alright?" She said rushing to her dear sister. Lorina took the small knife from Alice's hand and placed it on the black desk, and cupped her sister face.

Alice flushed with embarrassment; she was much louder than she thought she was.

"I'm fine Lorina, sorry to startle you like that. I just…thought I heard someone calling my name. I didn't mean to scare you." Alice said taking Lorina's hand off her face and into her own hands.

Her older sister let out a sigh. "I was afraid one of those creeps were trying to go through your window again." Lorina said.

Alice cringed at the mention of that. Three years ago, a few new boys moved into their little town and started targeting Alice. They follow her everywhere. There was five of them, but two of them were the worst. They would leave Alice roses on her door step (Lorina started to burn them after a while.) Then there was the one faithful night, and was Alice was asleep and the one boy Johnny was knocking on her window. After that night Lorina gave Alice the small blade.

"Again I'm sorry Lorina but don't worry it wasn't anything of those boys." Alice said with a reassuring smile.

Lorina gave her sister a small smile back. "All right little sister. Now get dressed and come eat breakfast with me I made your favorite." Lorina said kissing Alice's forehead and left the room.

Alice turned and looked back at her knife and then went to her closet for some clothes.

* * *

Alice came downstairs in a light blue dress with a dark blue ribbon around the waist, three black buttons going down on the top part of her dress, and black flats.

She entered the kitchen to be greeted by the smell of her favorite food blue berry pancakes.

Lorina was already seated at the kitchen table with tea. Alice seated herself at the round table across from her sister.

"Thank you Lorina," Alice said.

Lorina just smiled at her little sister.

* * *

After Alice was done with breakfast she went for a stroll around her favorite park. She walked down the stone path, with a smile on her face. It wasn't raining on her birthday like it usually does. Maybe this time it'll be a change.

The platinum blond went further down the path until a certain someone she didn't want to see stopped right in her path. It was Johnny and he stood there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

Alice started to frown as she got closer.

"Well what a surprise! I get to see the birthday girl on her special day." He took a step towards her where he was right in front of her.

Alice just stared at her feet. "Please move." Alice said quietly.

Johnny just smirked even more. He gripped her chin and brought her face up to his. Alice just shut her eyes tight. "I can't hear you when you're looking at her feet, why don't we celebrate somewhere else?"

Alice cringed and yanked her head away. She tried to run but Johnny got a hold of her arm. He pulled her back and crushed her to his chest. He held her there tight, and looked like he wasn't going to let.

"Let-!" before Alice was even able to finish her sentence, Johnny covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shh shh, don't need to shout now." He said, since his face was closer to hers she could smell a tint of alcohol.

She struggled in his grip even more until another voice was heard.

"Let her go." It was smooth almost velvety. Alice felt Johnny arms slack around her a little and took this as a opportunity to get of them. She kicked his knee and he completely let go of her. She felt someone else grab her and put her behind them.

Alice looked up at the stranger. He black hair medium long black hair, pale skin not as pale as Alice's though.

"Give her back you freak!" Johnny yelled at the mysterious man.

"No, because it seems all your doing is frightening her. You're the type of sick scum that makes me hate most people." He said staring straight at Johnny with challenging eyes.

Alice felt herself being put into the stranger's chest. "Don't look." She heard him whisper to her. Alice couldn't help but trust him.

She could feel everything around her though get darker and darker. Alice barred her face deeper into the man's chest. His arm tightened around her.

"You will feel the fear that you cause others. Mark my words if I see you again near her or even looking at her I will make this punishment much much worse." Alice tried to listen to his words but they seem so far away for some reason. They sounded jumbled up.

She was soon startled to her a scream, it had to be Johnny's. He cries of agony almost sounded as if they would last forever.

* * *

Now all she heard was bird chirping. Alice opened her eyes to be greeted by trees blocking out the sunlight. She pulled herself up and leaned against the tree. She was trying to remember what happened.

"You're awake." The blond jumped with a start, and turned to the source of the voice.

She was met with the strangest yet most beautiful eyes she has ever seen. As she locked with those eyes everything came rushing back to her.

"Who are you, and aren't you the one who helped me?" Alice said going on her knees.

The man just grinned. "Most people say 'thank you', but you're not like most people which I like." As those words left his mouth, Alice blushed a very dark red.

She started to stutter but the mysterious man put his fingers to her lips. "I was just kidding don't worry, name is also Cheshire. And yours is Alice." He said with the biggest grin any man could ever have.


End file.
